A Chat-ostrophic Christmas
by Nekolove-14
Summary: The Christmas spirit is infatuating everyone. Marinette and Adrien have been busy, and don’t see much of eachother. However they happen to run into eachother while shopping for eachother’s Christmas gift. When a surprise akuma attack happens, the superheros are forced to fight. However, after an unexpected ending to the attack, an overlooked detail causes a great fiasco...
1. Intro

Adrien.

The christmas season was putting everyone in a good mood, even Gabriel, Adrien's austere father. Last night he surprised everyone by letting Adrien have Nino over, so long as they promised to stay quietly in Adrien's room. It was now morning, and Nino was animatedly telling Adrien what he hoped to get for christmas.

"I overheard mom say something about a pet turtle" Nino said excitedly, "But she'll be mad if she knows I found out. She loves making our christmas presents are a huge surprise." Adrien nodded, but then sighed, thinking of his own mother. How would his christmas be different if she were here? He stared out the window and thought wistfully of a home made christmas dinner... losing himself quickly in thought, Adrien drowned out Nino's voice. Adrien imagined himself with his mother, setting up decorations together, untangling lights, choosing ornaments, and picking out presents for everyone. Adrien's felt a small stab of sorrow in his stomach. What he would give to once again wake up excited on christmas morning. Adrien snapped back to reality as Nino said something about his girlfriend, Alya.

"Dude," Nino was saying now, "Help me out! Which one should I get her?"

"For christmas?" Adrien offered weakly, trying to pretend he had been listening the whole time but failing.

"Yeah, duh for christmas. That's what we were just talking about. So does the first one or second one sound better?" Adrien felt slightly guilty that he had no clue what the 'first one' and 'second one' were, so he just took a chance and said

"Second, dude." Nino seemed satisfied.

"That's what I was thinking too. Maybe I can even get her to give me a kiss…" Nino's whole face was glowing as it always did when he talked about Alya. Adrien thought briefly of Ladybug, and wondered if maybe she'd get him something… How nice would that be… imagine us fist-bumping at the end of an Akuma catch, Adrien thought, then she turns to me, giving me one of those gorgeous smiles, and says… Once again his daydreaming was interrupted by Nino.

"So who all in our class are you getting gifts for?" This was a something Adrien hadn't really thought about.

"Well, I'm not really super close with anyone besides obviously you," Adrien admitted. "Oh yeah, and I'll probably have to get an obligatory gift for Chloe, as well." he added with a sigh. He then thought of Marinette. Maybe it would be nice to get something for her too.. would that be weird? As if reading his mind Nino said

"What about Marinette?" Adrien nodded. "You two have gotten closer lately" Nino said, and Adrien could have sworn he saw Nino wiggle his eyebrows just a little.

"Yes, I suppose we have.." Adrien muttered, with a small inexplicable blush. He thought of the gaming tournament he and Marinette were participating in. The final round would take place just after christmas. He couldn't wait. It was so much fun to be as a team with such a cool friend as Marinette. Yes, he would get her a present. But what to get her? You never knew with girls.

"Bro, I don't know what to get her!" He confided in Nino.

"I know what you mean," Nino replied, "it's like you've got to get her something, but you just wouldn't be able to stand it if it wasn't the perfect thing. But what is the perfect thing? What if the perfect thing isn't what you thought.. dude, I'm so nervous. I sure hope Alya likes my gift."

"Chill bro, I know what you mean, but I'm sure she'll love it" Adrien patted Nino on the shoulder, and the two boys sat in silence for a moment. It was so cute to see how much Nino cared for Alya. Nino was just opening his mouth to speak again when an idea hit Adrien.

"Hey Nino," Adrien looked up at him excitedly, "I've just gotten and idea for a present for Marinette. Will you go buy it with me after school tomorrow?" Nino looked incredibly pleased.

"'Course, bro!" He clapped Adrien on the shoulder. "I'll buy Alya's gift then, too. We can both go shopping for our ladies!" Adrien pulled back. "

"She's not my lady" he said quickly, and almost defensively. My lady? he thought, My only lady is Ladybug. Adrien smiled fondly at the thought of her.

"Naw man, Marinette's just a friend," Adrien finished.

"Whatever dude" Nino whispered under his breath.

Marinette.

Christmas season was always the busiest time at the bakery, and Marinette's parents needed lots of extra help. The past several days they'd been putting Marinette to work almost every day after school. Marinette didn't mind at all, and tried her hardest not to be clumsy and drop things. Some days Alya came over to help out as well, and the two girls giggled away as they mixed batter and arranged trays. As a result of the general good cheer in the air, far fewer people were akumatized over the holiday season. This made Marinette's life much easier, as she didn't have to constantly make up stupid excuses as to why she suddenly needed to leave. Tiki was thoroughly enjoying the holiday season as well, and at the moment sat on the edge of Marinette's open laptop, munching on her third peppermint cookie. Marinette sat back in her chair with a wistful sigh.

"He's so gorgeous, Tiki! I just can't get enough of him!" Tiki peered at the screen displaying photos from Adrien's latest holiday photo shoot.

"Oh Marinette," She squeaked, "don't you see him every day?"

"Not now that school's out for winter break" Marinette replied impatiently. Now it was Tiki's turn to sigh before continuing to munch greedily on her cookie. Marinette's phone buzzed loudly, and Alya's face appeared on the screen. Marinette picked up eagerly.

"What's up?" Marinette said, kicking her feet up so that she spun around in her desk chair. Alya's voice came through excitedly

"Hey girl, when you have some free time we should go Christmas shopping!"

"Yes! Yes!" Marinette exclaimed, She loved Christmas shopping. "Maybe after school tomorrow?"

"My thoughts exactly!" Alya said. She then lowered her voice and said "you should think about what to get get for.. you know.."

"Huh?" Marinette questioned, not catching on.

"Oh you thick head!" Alya cried, "Adrien! Who else would I mean?" Marinette jumped to her feet, startling Tiki so that she dropped her last bit of cookie onto the keyboard of Marinette's laptop.

"You think I should get a present for him?"

"Yes! Obviously!" Alya told her.

"But I'd be so nervous I'd probably mess up and end up giving it to Chloè instead, or something awful.." Marinette trailed off, leaving Alya giggling.

"Oh Marinette, you'll be fine. I'll help you, okay?"

"Okay.." said Marinette, a little shakily. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yuppie. See ya, Mari, love you."

"Love you, Alya!" Marinette set down her phone and looked at Tiki.

"Tiki! What should I get for Adrien?" Marinette put her hands to her face and began pacing her room. "Oh Tiki, it needs to be perfect!"

"Calm down Marinette," Tiki said in her adorable little voice, "I'm sure you'll find something that's right."


	2. Shopping trip

Marinette

As soon as the bell rang, dismissing the students, Marinette was ready to go. She stepped out into the crisp winter air, and ran to meet Alya on the front steps of their school. Alya was already there, checking her phone. She looked up as Marinette jogged over.

"Hey Mari!" She said with a smile, "all ready to go?"

"Yes!" Marinette replied breathlessly, pulling up her scarf.

"Good." The two girls started down the street towards their favorite shopping area. The day was frigid, despite the clear blue sky. A sharp wind picked up every so often, catching the tips of Marinette's ears above her scarf and pinching them pink. Marinette and Alya continued strolling down the snow dusted sidewalk, enjoying the sights of holiday decorated shops. Places were buzzing with people, and the whistle of holiday songs was in the air. The farther the girls walked, the busier and cheerier the streets grew. The holiday atmosphere was infatuating, and Marinette gave a little skip of excitement. She had forgotten how much she loved the Christmas season.

"Mari, where are you getting Adrien's gift?" Alya questioned, looking at Marinette expectantly. Marinette looked down.

"I um.. not sure quite yet.." she admitted quietly. Alya gave the tiniest sigh.

"Well, I'm sure you'll know the right thing when you see it" she told Marinette consolingly. Marinette hoped she was right. Marinette had forgotten to wear gloves, and was beginning to experience the effects. She balled her fits and held them to her mouth, breathing on them in an attempt to keep them warm.

"Hey Alya, after we shop let's stop and get some hot chocolate, Kay?" Marinette piped up as they passed a cozy looking coffee shop, filled with merry people.

"Yes, Mari, lets. But first we have to get to business. Here look.." Alya pointed across the street at a gaming store coming up. Marinette followed the gesture with her eyes. "Maybe you could get something for Adrien in there? You two are in the gaming tournament together, after all."

"Oh yes! Great idea Alya. We should take a look," Marinette said happily. Alya smiled.

"I'm getting Nino's gift at the next shop down so you can help me pick out which color, okay?"

"Of course!" Marinette looked both ways down the road. "Come on, let's cross right here," she took Alya's hand and gave it little tug. The two girls dashed across the street, the bitter wind whipping at their hair, and stinging their noses. They slowed once across, and were headed towards the lighted entrance of the gaming shop when Alya stopped short.

"What is it?" Marinette stopped as well, and looked where Alya's gaze was directed. There, a little ways down the street, were two familiar figures, talking, laughing, and kicking at the light dusting of snow. Marinette drew in a sharp breath.

"Adrien!" She breathed.

"Nino!" Alya whispered, almost at the same time. Alya grabbed Marinette's hand. "What are they doing here? Oh, no matter. Come on, we can't let them see us right here! We're out shopping for them after all!" Alya turned and attempted to pull Marinette, but somehow Marinette's clumsy feet got all mixed up. She tripped, slammed into Alya, and took them both down. The girls landed in a heap on the sidewalk, and before either of them could think, Nino and Adrien were at their sides.

"Are you okay?" Adrien said, sounding genuinely worried. Marinette could feel herself going hot as she untangled herself from Alya as quickly as possible. Adrien reached for her hand to help her up, and Marinette melted as his touch. He was so warm and soft, despite not wearing gloves. She wanted to throw her cold and now slightly wet self into his arms, though she would never be so daring.

"Fancy meeting you ladies here," Nino said teasingly, helping Alya to her feet. Alya thanked him, then said

"Same goes to you two!"

"Oh, we're just doing a little Christmas shopping," Nino replied, shooting Adrien a look. Marinette noticed that Adrien's cheeks flushed a little as he nodded, and glanced back at Marinette. Marinette looked down, too nervous to meet his gaze. However, she then promptly let out a squeal. To her great embarrassment, Marinette realized that she had been awkwardly holding Adrien's hand ever since he had helped her up. She quickly let go and turned away for a moment, her heart beating ten miles a minute. Adrien turned away as well, and Alya and Nino shared a look.

"Yep, Marinette and I were just doing a little shopping as well," Alya said casually, breaking the awkward moment a little, "we should probably continue now, right Mari?" Marinette gave a small nod. She was still blushing intensely, and felt as if she couldn't meet anyone's eye. "Well, we'll see you ladies later!" Said Nino, and with that he leaned in and planted a peck on Alya's cheek. Now it was Alya's turn to blush intensely as Marinette smiled broadly. Alya quickly grabbed Marinette's hand, and they both rushed back across the street, giggling profusely. The girls ducked into the coffee shop Marinette had been ogling at, and decided to sit down for a bit with a cup of hot chocolate.

Adrien

The two boys were walking along, laughing about a particularly hilarious add they're seen in the shop window they'd just passed. Adrien had Marinette's gift tucked carefully into his bag, and Nino had the first part of Alya's in his backpack. Adrien was kicking at a particular clumpy chunk of snow when Nino said

"Heyy dude, look who it is!" Adrien looked up, following Nino's gaze, and to his surprise, up ahead were the unmistakable figures of Alya and Marinette. Little had he taken them in however, when some malfunction seemed to happen with Marinette's feet, (she was always so adorably clumsy,) she somehow knocked herself and Alya over in a jumble onto the snowy sidewalk. Adrien and Nino were at their sides in an instant. Nino was helping Alya, so Adrien reached for Marinette. He stretched out his hand to her, and she took, it a little shyly. Her palms were icy cold, and he wondered how long she'd been out. As she stood up and stuttered a thank you, Adrien couldn't help but notice how cute her fluffy coat and scarf were on her. Nino said something about the coincidence of seeing the girls here, and Marinette looked over at him. Alya made a reply, saying that she and Marinette were out for some Christmas shopping. To Adrien's surprise, Marinette was still holding onto his hand, though she didn't seem to notice. He could feel her chilly fingertips warming in his, and for some strange reason he didn't quite feel like letting go..

"Adrien and I were just doing a little Christmas shopping as well" Nino said, and shot Adrien a look that, for some reason, made his cheeks flush. He glanced over at Marinette, who at that moment seemed to realize she was still holding his hand. She squealed and pulled away sharply. Adrien looked away, hoping Marinette didn't think he was a creep or something.. he should have let go sooner. After sharing some sort of look with Nino, Alya broke the awkward moment by announcing that she and Marinette has to be on their way. Marinette nodded her agreement, still not meeting Adrien's eye.

"Well we'll see you ladies later then," Nino said. Then he surprised Adrien and Marinette too by leaning in and giving Alya a peck on the cheek. The look on Alya's face was beautiful, mixed with utter surprise and joy. Adrien caught himself thinking of what ladybug's reaction would be if he kissed her.. just a little peck like Nino did..


	3. Akuma Attack

Marinette

Marinette and Alya stood up and put away their empty mugs, feeling warmed up inside. They were on their way out of the crowded shop when Alya noticed a bag of peppermint turtle candies by the register.

"Marinette!" She cried, "look! Wouldn't those be the perfect addition to Nino's gift?" Marinette had to agree.

"Let's go grab a bag!" She said, making her way back towards the register. Alya followed behind her. Marinette was reaching for the very last bag of candies when another hand snatched it. Marinette looked up. The hand belonged to a tall, narrow faced woman. The woman's arms were filled with at least a dozen other bags of peppermint turtle candy. Marinette spoke up.

"Excuse me ma'am, would it be possible to have just one bag?" The woman glared at her, and Marinette felt herself shrink a little.

"And what does a child like you need these for?" The woman inquired in a harsh tone. Alya stepped out from behind Marinette to face the woman.

"It's for my boyfriend's Christmas present" Alya informed her, "Turtles are his favorite animal." The woman looked at her sharply, and Alya glanced at the many many bags clutched tightly in her arms. "I only need one. Would it be possible to spare.." the woman cut her short.

"Kids these days. So impudent." Alya looked rather hurt. Marinette turned to one of the baristas for help.

"Are there any more of the turtle mints in stock?" She asked him.

"Sorry kiddo, we're fresh out!" Came his reply. Marinette sighed.

"Oh well, Alya, we'll find something else I guess.." she tugged at Alya's arm but Alya stayed firmly put, facing the woman.

"Oh, and what do you need so many of those for?" Alya asked stubbornly. The woman looked irritated.

"That's none of your business, is it kid?" She replied. People were starting to stare.

"Alya," Marinette whispered, "come on.."

"And you can't even give me one? Just because you think your plans are more important than a gift to someone I love?" Alya pressed. The woman was deeply irritated now, and Marinette's uncomfortability was growing.

"Alya just drop it!" Marinette hissed. The woman opened her mouth to speak again, but right at that moment Marinette noticed a small dark purple butterfly heading straight for one of the bags of turtle peppermints. Oh no Marinette thought, Quick do something… panicking, Marinette lunged for the Akuma, trying to capture it in her bare palms, but missed, only managing to make the woman angrier. Now all she could do was watch, as darkness spread over the woman.

"Yes Papillion" Marinette heard the woman say. Alya drew back, shocked. Everyone in the cafe was looking now, a few people screamed.

"I… don't feel so good" Marinette lied, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom.." Alya gave her a dazed nod, and Marinette ran off, locking herself in the empty bathroom. Marinette opened her purse.

"Tiki!" She cried breathlessly. "Tiki I just let someone get akumatized right in front of me! How could I?" She put her hands to her face as Tiki flew out.

"It's alright Marinette," Tiki consoled, "you can't always prevent these things. What's important right now is that you make it right again, okay?" Marinette nodded, took a long deep breath, then called

"Tiki! Transform me!" The familiar swirling sensation filled Marinette's body as she donned her superhero self in a whoosh of blurry color. Ladybug climbed out the bathroom window, and lept gracefully to the ground before circling back around to the front of the cafe. She wondered when Chat Noir would show up.

"I heard there was trouble here" Ladybug called as she entered the coffee shop "everyone please try to evacuate." Ladybug pushed her way through the crowd of panicking people, and right past Alya, who let out a gasp of

"Ladybug!!" The akumatized woman was now wearing a full suit that looked like a peppermint candy, but green and black. She was reaching into the bags in her arms and pulling out some sort of turtle shaped weapon. That's where the Akuma is, I saw it go in Ladybug thought to herself.

"Ahaha" The woman laughed cruelly, "you're here so soon, Ladybug! And where's your fine kitty friend?"

"Right here at my lady's aid!" Said a familiar voice from behind Ladybug. Ladybug turned to see Chat Noir come flying into the shop. He landed gently beside her.

"Perfect!" The woman cried, "I'll be needing those miraculouses!" And with that, she aimed a turtle candy/throwing star at Ladybug.

"Not so fast, spoiled peppermint lady!" Chat called, shielding Ladybug with his rod.

"Spoiled peppermint lady?" The woman chuckled, "hardly. I am Pepenemy. People think their stupid gifts to their lovers are so important.. I'm going to send everyone's gift to their lover's enemy. Starting with… you!" Pepenemy tossed a throwing mint at Chat Noir, and it hit him square in the chest. He stumbled back a little, but seemed otherwise unaffected, much to Ladybug's relief. She really didn't need Chat Noir become some enemy's minion again. Chat Noir leapt up and began dueling with Pepenemy, sparing Ladybug a moment to think. She really wanted to get this over with quickly.

"What's the plan of action, my lady?" Chat called to her, continuing to smoothly keep off Pepenemy.

"The Akuma is in her candy bag," Ladybug told him.

"I've gotten that much," Chat told her, "I've been aiming for it this whole time. I'd really wish you'd take a hint, my lady. Or should I say.. take a mint?" Chat Noir glance over at Ladybug and gave her a smirk and a wink. Ladybug just rolled her eyes, and jumped into the action.

Adrien.

Chat and Ladybug tried endlessly to steal the bag away, but their opponent was a very tactful fighter, despite her seemingly unaffected turtle stars. Ladybug and Chat had chased Pepenemy half way across the city by now. Hundreds of people had gotten candy stars thrown at them, but none seemed at all hurt or affected, which was truly curious. Chat could see Ladybug starting to get exasperated, chasing without avail.

"Use your lucky charm!" He called to her, "it's about time. Let's get this over with."

"Or you could hand over your miraculouses like good children!" Pepenemy yelled. Ladybug tossed her magical yoyo into the air and cried

"Lucky Charm!" She reached her hands up high, ready to catch the object that lucky charm delivered, but at that moment the swift Pepenemy lunged for her. On a reflex Chat Nor dashed in, barely managing to block Pepenemy's hand from snatching at Ladybug's earings. Angered, Pepenemy snatched Chat's arm harshly.

"You filthy feline!" She cried. Chat squirmed and faught under Pepenemy's firm grasp, but she held him tightly with an extraordinary strength.

"Chat!" Ladybug exclaimed, aiming her lucky charm which appeared to be a hose at Pepenemy.

"My lady!" Chat called to her, still struggling against their opponent, "don't worry about me! use this time to figure out what to do with you lucky charm!" As usual, Chat had about zero idea what use a hose could possibly do to aid them, but he trusted Ladybug's smart witted-ness to pull them through. That was one of the things he loved so much about her. Pepenemy dragged Chat down the block and tossed him mercilessly into a windowless warehouse, locking the door. Chat landed on his butt with a hard thud.

"No!" He could hear Ladybug calling from outside. He hoped however, that she would focus on defeating Pepenemy with the lucky charm, as he could get himself out of here easily. Chat Noir stood up and rubbed his already sore bottom. That was going to be a bruise tomorrow. Chat drew in a breath then yelled

"Cataclysm!!" He placed his inky palm to the wall. It immediately disintegrated at his touch, just in time to reveal Ladybug catching the Akuma in her net. Chat Noir breathed a sigh of relief. She was so quick!

"I'm freeing you from evil!" Ladybug called, and Chat Noir stayed put, watching her beautiful figure move in the sunlight. She was so gorgeous. "Bye bye pretty butterfly," She said softly, as she always did. Chat Noir stared lovingly at her as she saw the now pure white butterfly off into the icy blue sky. Pepenemy had returned to normal, and was asking what happened.

"You were akumatized" Ladybug explained, "but it's all okay now."

"Thank you so much, Ladybug!" The woman said, bowing down humbly, "how can I repay you?"

"It's no problem! I'm just doing my job," Ladybug replied, "But maybe if you really want to repay your thanks you could give the girl named Alya just one of your bags of peppermint candy?" The woman nodded.

"Anything to thank you for saving me" She said, and hurried off. Ladybug walked over to the warehouse where Chat was leaning against the wall, watching her.

"There you are!" She said.

"Did you miss me my lady?" He asked, as they did their routine fist bump. It felt good to have conquered an Akuma with her after not having seen her in a long time. Ladybug smiled at him. She must have been thinking something similar because she said

"Was good to see you today! I did miss you a bit… just a tad.." she gave him a wink. Chat Noir couldn't help himself. He moved forward and embraced ladybug in his arms.

"Missed you too my lady" he whispered in her ear. He continued to hold her, and to his surprise, she let him.

On a strange sudden impulse Chat Noir pulled Ladybug into the dark abandoned warehouse, continuing to hold her. Ladybug now pushed against him a little.

"Chat Noir.. What.." she murmured, but Chat Noir was on this strange boost of confidence. Perhaps Nino has inspired him.

"Hush, my Lady," he purred, and pushed her up against the back wall, completely surprising even himself. Nervous adrenaline rushed through him, and his heart was pounding, but everything just felt so good right now.. his gorgeous lady right in front of him… Ladybug wore a confused expression.

"Chat.." she said again. She placed a hand on his chest as if to push him away, but then any fight seemed to drain out of her, and she just rested there, looking up at him with those striking blue eyes of hers. Now was his moment. It was all or nothing.

"Chat" her lovely voice said softly. It was all the push he needed. Filled with desire, Chat Noir leaned in placed his lips on Ladybug's soft mouth.

Marinette

Ladybug was extremely confused, but she didn't fight. Chat Noir backed Ladybug into the wall till she couldn't go any farther. She didn't understand what he was doing. Surely he couldn't mean to...

"My lady.." he purred. His body was warm against hers and she suddenly didn't quite feel like moving… Chat wrapped an arm around her thin waist. He was so close, his chest pressed up against her. He smelled fresh, and and delicious. It almost reminded her of Adrien. That's right! Adrien.. what was she doing?? Her heart belonged only to Adrien.. Ladybug pushed her hand feebly against Chat's chest.

"Chat.." she murmured, she couldn't be doing this. Not with him. But something deep inside her didn't want him to ever get off of her. Something made her want to melt into his warmth… Chat's entire frame was silhouetted beautifully in the dim lighting. Ladybug looked up into his soft green eyes.. why did everything feel so… right?

"Chat," She said once more, almost in a whisper. The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers. Ladybug tensed, her heart beat rising to its max. Chat Noir's warm body moved against hers. He parted his lips a little, so she parted hers. Shivers of delight ran up her spine as he slid the tip of his tongue into her mouth. Ladybug let out a soft involuntary moan of pleasure, causing Chat to kiss her harder. Nothing she'd ever experienced had felt so wonderful.. she was melting…


	4. Phone Call

Marinette

"Oh Tiki what have I done?" Marinette sobbed, flopping herself dramatically onto her bed. "I've betrayed Adrien! How could I? I deserve punishment." Ever since the end of the Akuma attack, Marinette's mind had been racing far faster than she could keep up with. She couldn't seem to comprehend what had just happened. How could she have kissed Chat Noir?! It had been such a dreamlike experience. But at the sametime it had felt so real! _and so… good_ Marinette guiltily admitted to herself. Tiki was pacing the room silently in flight, munching purposefully on a cookie to replenish her energy.

"Tiki!" Marinette implored, "say something! Help me! What do I do?" Tiki continued to pace back and forth. She seemed to be breathing a little heavily, but she made no otherwise indication that she'd heard Marinette.

"Tiki! How will I face Adrien after this? No, even worse how will I face Chat Noir? Tiki, that was my first kiss! I probably didn't even do it right.." Marinette fell silent again, brewing in her thoughts.

"Marinette.." Tiki said after a moment, "First of all, please calm down. You are making this a far bigger deal than it really is." Marinette sat up sharply.

"How could you say that, Tiki! You know my heart belongs only to Adrien!" Marinette gestured to one of the many posters of Adrien Agreste lining her pink bedroom walls. Tiki let out a tiny sigh.

"Marinette, how about you go take a relaxing bath and sort your thoughts," she suggested. Marinette sighed. She was a little exasperated with the way Tiki didn't seem to see the importance of the issue. It was almost as if she didn't care! However, the idea of soaking peacefully in a warm bath did suit her. With a sigh, Marinette stood up and collected a fresh change of clothes before heading into the bathroom.

As soon as Tiki heard the sound of water pouring into the tub she rushed over to Marinette's desk and sat anxiously on top of Marinette's phone. Any moment now… come on…

Adrien

Adrien flopped onto his prestinely made bed and stared dreamily up at the ceiling.

"Plagg!" He sighed softly, "I've done it! Plagg, I.. ladybug and I kissed!" He didn't expect Plagg to care or reply, but for once, Plagg actually seemed to be listening.

"Good for you!" Plagg said in his raspy little voice. He sounded genuinely pleased. Adrien sat up and stared at Plagg, incredulous. However, the moment was short lived, for it hadn't been two seconds when Plagg cried

"Camembert! I'm literally starving!" Adrien rolled his eyes. Plagg was back to his normal self.

"I just gave you some thirty seconds ago!" Adrien exclaimed, "Where'd it all go?" Plagg grunted, patting his stomach.

"I'm a growing kwami. And besides, you used up a bunch of my energy with all that kissing action.."

"Plagg! Stop! It wasn't like that!" Adrien threw a sock at Plagg. Plagg just sighed.

"Whatever. Point is, I need me some cheese."

"Fine fine," Adrien said, getting up and pulling another chunk from his secret stash. He was going to need to order some more soon.

"I wonder what Ladybug feeds her kwami," He muttered aloud, and for a moment he thought he heard Plagg whisper 'cookies,' but he couldn't be sure. Adrien handed the Camembert to Plagg, still thinking of his beautiful Ladybug.

"I really need to find out who the girl behind that mask is," he mused. Plagg ignored him, munching contentedly on his Camembert.

"I'm gonna take a quick rinse," Adrien said suddenly. Plagg merely nodded, and Adrien grabbed a fresh change of clothes and headed into his bathroom.

As soon as Plagg heard the water running steadily, he flew slowly over to Adrien's phone, which was lying in his bed. Plagg easily unlocked it, (he'd watched Adrien put in the password hundreds of times), and dialed Marinette's number. There was only one ring before Tiki's sweet voice came through excitedly.

"PlaggPlaggPLAGG!!!" Tiki cried. Plagg backed away from the phone a little.

"Woah Tiki," he said, "I know it's exciting but take a chill pill."

"I can't calm down!" She replied, "Ladynoir kissed!!" Plagg smiled at her joyfulness.

"Yeah," he said, "it's really great. honestly I've always shipped Marichat most though." Tiki sighed.

"Anyway, what took you so long to call me? You promised if anything like this happened you'd call as soon as possible!" Plagg paused.

"Well Adrien wouldn't stop talking about her!" He said in excuse.

"For that long?" Tiki questioned.

"Well also I had to have my fill of Camembert, of course!" Plagg added defensively. Tiki laughed.

"Oh Plagg, you never change!"

"Anyway," Plagg said, "how's Marinette holding up?"

"She's having trouble dealing with her emotions," Tiki told him, "I feel bad for her."

"Yeah. Me too," Plagg said, " Adrien is ecstatic."

"Naturally," said Tiki, "oh, I wish we could reveal their secret!"

"I know," Plagg agreed, "but don't you dare!"

"Of course not. Master Fu would kill us."

After a little while, Plagg was startled by the sound of the shower curtain pulling back.

"I gotta go," he whispered to Tiki, "boys shower quickly." Tiki didn't have a chance to reply before Plagg clicked 'end call. ' Plagg flew to the other end of the room, and sat innocently on the edge of Adrien's dresser.


End file.
